Advances in electronic communications technologies have facilitated widespread distribution of media content. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, set-top box devices, and other media content access devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
In some instances, these media content access devices present one or more media content user interfaces to facilitate a user's access to media content. Unfortunately, however, traditional media content user interfaces can be rigid and unintuitive as well as lack customization or personalization. For example, many traditional media content user interfaces have a grid-like format that limits what is displayed, how it is displayed, where it is displayed, and how content is discovered by a user. In addition, many traditional media content user interfaces are standardized and do not take into account differing preferences between users or a user's own changing preferences, traits, and moods. As a result, the process of browsing traditional media content user interfaces may seem constricted, unintuitive, and/or impersonal for users.